Downhole well strings often support high loading and stresses during a variety of downhole operations. For example, drill strings may incur high forces resulting from weight on bit loads and torques experienced by the drill string during drilling operations. Measurement devices may be used to measure these force loads in an effort to optimize the drilling performance. However, the force, e.g. stress, parameters can be difficult to evaluate from the surface, and the downhole force measurement equipment tends to lack reliability and durability. Additionally, the measurement devices often are subjected to the high pressures and high temperatures that can occur in a drilling environment.